Queen Charlotte the Tenacious
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: A new twist on a classic story. Edmund has a twin sister. What changes in the story, what remains the same? Find out and enjoy! I know really cheesy summary, but I think the story is good. Read at your own risk, JK.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Oh my Aslan, another started fanfiction without finishing the others. I will finish the others eventually. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, sadly, because if I did, there would be a lot more Edmund in it.**

Narrator POV

Helen looked at her five children adoringly. They were all so different and special in their own way.

Peter was the oldest at 13. He was strong and smart. He was the obvious leader and knew it too. He could be cocky. He had wheat gold hair and shining blue eyes like the sea. Susan was lovely and beautiful at age 12. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to her waist and the same eyes as Peter. She was the smartest out of all of them, and was always looking out for her siblings. She was often a mother hen, and sometimes took it to the extreme, but she meant well.

Charlotte was the middle child at 10. She was Edmund's twin, older by ten minutes, and like him in so many ways. They were both stubborn and clever, but Edmund was more sullen and mischievous. He got into a lot of trouble, while Charlotte tried to keep him out of trouble. They looked so much alike, much different from their siblings. They both had jet black hair and black eyes. Their pale freckled skin was in such contrast to their tan siblings.

Charlotte was a little strange compared to her sisters, Lucy being her second one. In public, she wore pretty dresses and hair bows, but at home, she was so much like a boy. She would wear Peter's outgrown clothes and roll around in the mud with her brothers. Susan would complain that she was being very unlady like, but she didn't care.

Lucy was the youngest at 9 and very curious. She was so very sweet and kind to everyone, even her outcast, sullen older brother. She acted very young and innocent, childlike, but not immature. She was a treasure. She had light brown hair and Peter and Susan's eyes, glowing with delight.

Helen was snapped out of her thoughts by the whirring of the sirens. The children's eyes widened as they clambered to grab their toys to bring to the bomb shelter. Running out the door, the children looked above to see Nazi planes circling the sky in daunting numbers. Diving into the shelter, they slammed the door and hunkered down until morning.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA

A train whistle drowned out the sound of Lucy's tears as she hugged her mum goodbye. Helen offered her a last small, sad smile before turning to her second youngest. She tried to kiss Edmund's cheek, but he shied away from her affection, so she was content with kissing his temple. She next turned to her middle child. Charlotte, for once had a serious look on her face. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't smiling. She let go of Lucy's hand for a moment to hug her mother. Helen bent down to kiss the top of her head as she grabbed Lucy's hand once more. Helen turned to meet Susan's tearful gaze before hugging her, telling her to be a big girl. Lat she turned to her oldest, Peter. He had silent tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged her, promising to look after the others. With one last nod and a watery smile, she sent her children on the train to the country, to the professors.

Once seated in their train car, Lucy burst into tears clinging onto Peter's arm. He lifted her into his lap, hugging her and glanced over at Susan, who was focused on the twins. The twins had taken the bench across from the others. They were looking at each other, having, what the others liked to call, a silent conversation. They could talk to each other with only their eyes and understand each other. They nodded at each other before grasping hands and looking out the window.

Holding hands was the only form of affection Edmund could tolerate, and only with his twin. Maybe it was because she was the only one to really understand him, or maybe it was because he liked her best no one knew, but they were just happy to see him showing any emotions other than anger at all they didn't care who it was to.

After the hours on the train, they finally reached their stop and got off. Alone, the children walked down the steps, looking back and forth, confused as to where they were supposed to go.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled", Edmund broke the silence looking at his tag. Just as he said that, the snapping of a whip and the clopping of horses came to their ears. An older woman of about 50 (not that 50 is very old) came into view with a horse drawn carriage.

"That's it", she snapped, "haven't you brought anything else".

"No ma'am", Peter replied, "it's just us".

"Small favors." She motioned for them to climb into the back of the cart. Susan, Lucy, and Charlotte clambered in with the help of Peter, before he climbed in after them. Pulling Edmund up behind him, they cart jerked and moved, with a whinny from the two horses.

Within a half hour, a giant mansion came into view, much to the delight of the children. With smirks on all of their faces, even Edmund, they all knew they could have great fun in there.

**A.N. So, tell how you like it. I would also like ideas as to where to take any of my other stories in progress. I have ideas as where to go, but I'm not sure exactly how to get there. Comments, suggestions, and criticism are greatly appreciated. Love and hugs. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys, so I'm home sick with either really bad allergies or a bad cold, so I really couldn't think today, but I am trying to update everyone of my fanfictions, let's see how that goes. I have started on Life is Hell but I can't think what I want to write about it anymore, and I know what I want to do with this story, so I'll update this one first.**

Narrator POV

Lucy sniffled as she looked down at her hands twisting in the covers.

"The sheets feel scratchy", Charlotte reached over and grabbed her hand. Edmund looked over at the two girls and sighed a little.

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll be home soon." Peter looked shocked at his brother. He blinked twice before turning to Susan.

"I can't believe Ed said that. He's so sullen and annoying all the time. Why would he try to comfort Lucy?" Susan angrily glared at Peter before pointedly looking behind him. There stood Edmund with a blank look on his face.

"Goodnight", Edmund whispered quietly before retreating to his and Charlotte's room with his twin behind him.

"Really, Peter, I can't believe you", Susan glared again before climbing into her own bed and blowing out the candle. Peter sighed and walked to his own room.

The next morning Peter woke up to the shrill sound of Macready's voice yelling about breakfast in twenty minutes. Peter got dressed, brushed his teeth and walked down the stairs into the dining room.

Sitting there he saw his siblings, all in a row. Susan sat on the end, still looking angry at Peter. Charlotte was next in line and she was looking at Edmund, barely eating her food. Edmund was in between her and Lucy. Lucy chewed her lip before placing a comforting hand on Edmund's arm. He looked up at her and spared her a ghost of a smile. Peter sat down and they ate in silence.

After an awkward breakfast, the Pevensies moved to the library where they sat to play a "fun" game. Peter, Lucy, and Charlotte sat on the couch, Susan in a chair with an enormous dictionary in her lap. Edmund was lying under the table.

"Gastro vascular, come on, Peter, gastro vascular", Susan asked.

"Is it Latin", Peter sighed.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'", Edmund laughed from under the table. The Pevensie children all laughed, except for Susan who slammed the book closed.

"We could play hide and seek", Lucy smiled up at Peter. Edmund put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave Peter the "puppy dog eye look". Peter smiled and started to count.

"Come on", Edmund grabbed Lucy and Charlotte's hands, "let's hide together". Lucy smiled at her once sullen brother, happy that he was starting to open up. They ran to a door and yanked into open running into the room. The trio stopped and looked up at a towering wardrobe in the center of the room. It looked to be hand carved with birds, trees, and mythical creatures dancing around a great lion's head. It was mahogany in color and polished to perfection.

The siblings all smiled before clambering into the wardrobe. Lucy closed it behind them, but not all the way, so they wouldn't get locked in, and started to back up. She put her hand back to touch the wardrobe back, but was met with a sharp pine branch. She gasped and the three slowly turned to see what could only be described as a winter wonderland.

They walked out into the snow with lit up faces. They came upon a sole lamp post in the middle of the forest with a burning candle inside. Suddenly, they heard the crunch of snow coming from nearby. The girls shrunk behind Edmund who took a protective stance in front of them. Out of the trees came a chestnut horse with deep brown eyes. Edmund walked slowly up to it at reached out, petting its nose.

"Aren't you pretty", Edmund looked into the horses eyes.

"Thank you but I prefer handsome if you don't mind", Edmund's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"Y-you just talked", Edmund sputtered and turned around to his sisters, "Did you hear that, he talked!"

"Of course I did, Son of Adam. Horses talk in Narnia." The children looked confuse at the horse. He then went on to explain Narnia (**I am too lazy to explain what Narnia is, so if you want to know, read the book**) and all the creatures that lived within it.

They heard a distant howl off in the woods. The horse, they had come to know as Philippe, gasped and kneeled down to the children's level.

"Come humans, we need to move."

**A.N. So was it good? Review and give love everyone you see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So sorry for the delay on writing, but I can write more during this weekend. I have a lot of stories, some of which are almost done, and I'll try to update those today or tomorrow. **

Narrator POV

Philippe kneeled down so the children could climb on and then sprang into a canter. Edmund, Lucy, and Charlotte clung onto his main and skin. A pack of gray wolves burst through the trees and came sprinting towards Philippe, who speed up to a gallop. The wolves began to fall slightly behind.

In a last burst of speed, Maugrim lunged at Philippe's hind. The horse kicked his rear left leg behind and smacked Maugrim in the chest with his hoof. The wolf fell to the ground and the group lost the wolf pack in the trees.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA

After about three hours, the children noticed that the snow was starting to melt. They felt a warm breeze and shed off their faux fur coats, leaving them on branches. The children dismounted Philippe and began to walk next to him.

Soon, they came upon a large camp, full of maroon and gold tents. Men with horse legs and goat legs approached them and bowed low and deep. A cheetah slowly started to follow them. She walked up next to Lucy and bowed her head.

"My name is Sheila. I offer you my services my Queens and King." She bowed again and slowly backed off. A large group of creatures began to follow the children, whispering about Cair Paravel and five chairs. This quite confused the children, and who was Aslan?

The children were led up a tent that was much larger than all the others. The curtain rustled a little and all the animals immediately became silent. The curtains pulled open and the animals bowed down.

Standing in the entrance was a great lion, larger than any the children had seem in the zoo. His mane was a bright golden color that shined like the sun, but was much more beautiful than that. His eyes were dark, but in such a way that the seemed to be full of wisdom and mystery instead of darkness. He was very majestic indeed, so majestic, in fact, that the children couldn't look him straight in the eye.

Edmund slowly bent down the one knee and his sisters followed suit, Charlotte then Lucy, until the great lion approached. The lion motioned for the children to rise.

"Welcome, Edmund, son of Adam, welcome, Lucy and Susan, daughters of Eve. I am Aslan. Why are you here, it is not your time yet?"

"Maybe it is", Edmund began slowly, "or else, why would we be in here?" Instead of getting angry, Aslan merely chuckled.

"Well argued, son of Adam. You are more intelligent than you believe."

"Aslan, I'm scared. Why are we here early?" Lucy tried to sound brave, but the fear was evident.

"I suppose to help us child. Harriet and Jack will help you get cleaned up."

The children were approached by two quite large centaurs. Harriet walked the girls into one tent and Jack walked Edmund into another.

"So I guess we're staying", Lucy asked Charlotte tentatively.

"I would guess so. Narnia needs us."

The girls changed into long flowing dresses, Lucy's a royal blue and Charlotte's a deep red. The centaur braided Charlotte's hair and twisted it into a flawless bun. Lucy's was slightly curled at the bottom. Both girls slipped into slippers that matched the color of their dresses. The slippers were both donned with sliver beads in the shape of flowers across the toes. They thanked Harriet and stepped back out into the warmth of the Narnian sun. Edmund stepped out at the same time.

"Oh, Edmund, you look lovely", Lucy ran up to her brother hugging him. Edmund wore a loose forest green shirt and a pair of cream colored trousers. He had on black knee length boots. The lost striking part of his outfit was a magnificent sword on his left hip. The handle was encrusted with dark blue gems that shimmered in the sun.

"I could say the same about the two of you. You both look so mature." Edmund kissed both his sisters on the cheek and smirked.

"Race you to lunch." The girls smiled at each other and chased after him.

NARNIA NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA

(5 years later)

"Edmund, you must be more careful."

"I will next time, Lucy, I promise."

"You said that last time." Charlotte walked in and sat by Edmund's head.

"You do know that I am healed, right. Your cordial worked."

"I don't care. You must rest." Lucy pushed Edmund back down on the mat. Edmund rolled his eyes, but lay back down. He was asleep in seconds.

Edmund was much different from the awkward, sullen 10 year old he was before. He now stood at 5'8" and had a lot of muscle, from all his training with Orieus. He was battle hardened, leading an army into his first battle at 11. He was much more playful, but could be serious when needed. He became an expert strategist, planning many a battle with Orieus.

Charlotte grew to about 5'4" and was also used to battle. She had been on the frontline, but rarely got injured beyond a few bumps and bruises with Edmund being so protective. She too trained with Orieus and had lean muscle to prove it. Of course, she became a little more girlie, loving to wear the Narnian dresses and sing the Narnian tunes. She was very daring and loved to take any risks she could.

Little Lucy wasn't so little anymore. She stood at 5'2" and became the best healer Narnia had ever seen. She saw little battle, preferring to remain on the sidelines, healing anyone she needed with herbs and, in extreme cases, her cordial. She was still very innocent, but held so much knowledge of the world. She too was brave, often running into the midst of battle to retrieve wounded soldiers, often her brother, cutting down enemies if need be.

In this past battle, Edmund had been stabbed completely through the thigh, but was healed with Lucy's cordial. Lucy and Charlotte refused to let him get up for days afterwards. When Edmund was finally allowed to leave his tent, the siblings were summoned into Aslan's tent.

"It is time for you to retrieve your brother and sister." Lucy flung herself onto Aslan's mane.

"Will we ever remember this?"

"Yes, dear ones. Be prepared, when you return, you will go back to your original ages and heights, but your scars and memories will remain. I wish you all the luck in Narnia." The siblings hugged Aslan, bowed and left, tears building in their eyes.

"It's been too quick", Charlotte rubbed her eyes.

"Yes", Edmund straightened himself up, "but the sooner we start, the sooner we can come home." They walked up to their steeds. Philippe nudged Edmund.

"Sire, what is the matter?"

"We must return to Spare Oom to bring our other siblings here."

"Then we must be off", Lucy's horse, Marigold, whined. Edmund mounted Philippe and started off into the forest. Lucy and Charlotte followed on Marigold and Corona. Once they reached the entrance to the wardrobe, the Pevensie's slid off their horses.

"I will see you soon, Miss Charlotte", Corona, nuzzled Charlotte with her nose. Her brother and sister had similar exchanges with their steeds and they walked through the door.

NARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIANARNIA

The children fell out of the wardrobe and looked at each other. They got up and ran out of the room.

"Peter, Susan!" Lucy led the way through the halls until she ran into her older brother. The three of them hugged him around the waist. He pried their arms off as Susan walked up.

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think they want to play anymore."

"Come on guys", Lucy grabbed Peter's hand and Charlotte Susan's, "we were in the most wonderful land called Narnia and we met centaurs, and fawns, and-"

"Hold on Lucy. You, what?" The older children were yanked into the room with the wardrobe.

"We walked into the wardrobe and arrived in a forest in a magical land named Narnia."

"That is impossible", Susan crossed her arms.

"Go check", Edmund pleaded, "it's real, I swear." Susan sighed, but opened up the door and pushed back the coats.

"The only wood here is the back of the wardrobe."

"But, but, but."

"Edmund, that's enough."

"Peter, I'm telling the truth."

"No you're not. You never tell the truth. You are such a liar. Grow up Edmund."

"It was there, I swear Peter."

"Stop, Edmund."

"Or what, you'll yell at me. You're not dad-" Peter slapped Edmund across the face. Every eye widened in the room as Edmund's face was thrown to the side. Peter looked down at his hand like he had murdered someone.

"Edmund, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Edmund ran out the door and Charlotte and Lucy following him.

"That was nicely handled." Susan walked out after her younger siblings. Peter sighed and closed the door to the wardrobe, missing the small snowflake that landed on the wooden floor.

**A.N. So, what do you think. R&amp;R. Oh, I would also appreciate it if someone would write me a Crutchie origin story for Newsies. PM me if you do.**


	4. Sorry

_**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE**_

I apologize for the delay in the stories, I have been really busy with school and recently have been obsessed with Tumblr, I'm a junior in hs with AP classes, in the school musical of Les Mis, dance, NHS, volunteering, youth group, hw, it's a lot, so I'm going to try to update a crap ton during Christmas break, perhaps finish some stories. My plan is to finish Tell Me The Truth and continue Life Is Hell, finish A Little Change Can Make A Big Difference, continue Queen Charlotte the Tenacious, add more to Touching Moments and post some more Newsies stories. If you have anything else you would like, PM me, because I owe all of you a lot for making you wait this long.


End file.
